


(Show me) You're Sorry

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Multi, One Shot, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance AU Week Free Day: My ChoiceI chose some good ol' post-apocalypse shenanigans.





	(Show me) You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about the Last Of Us while writing this, can you tell, lol?  
> If you still wanna read this but not read the smut, stop after reaching the break. Basically the entire part after the break is Lance and Pidge getting it on.

Katie paced, rubbing her bare arms to keep the brief chill from setting in. _They were late…_ She worried, eyes never leaving the entrance, barricaded with the heaviest things found in the broken down bunker she and her group had settled in for the next few days for rest.

When she was fifteen years old, a disease swept the continent, infecting people slowly until they grew violent, numb, and mindless, and always hungry, so much so that they would attack anything they saw, except for some reason others who were infected. If it had been a video game, or a story of some kind, Katie would have scoffed at the obvious trope. But this was real. Zombies were a real thing, and they were dangerous, and they took her parents.

When she was sixteen she was alone in the world. Her parents, bless their souls, did everything they could to keep her safe, sacrificing their lives to get her to safety. To this day she can still remember their screams as several zombies ripped them apart.

She was alone until she was seventeen. During that time, she was placed in a government encampment, a tightly militaristic place with severe rations and cruel punishments for those not following all the rules to the letter. Katie was stubborn by nature, and some of the laws were bullshit, so she received her unfair share of scars, the worst scar wound around her neck when a soldier choked her half to death when she tried sharing her rations with some kids her age. To this day, she wouldn’t have it any other way, as she protected the others from sharing her fate. But she couldn’t stay in that encampment. If she was going to die, she’d rather be ripped to shreds by zombies over murdered by power-hungry soldiers.

It had been very easy to escape, and once she was out, she decided to try to find her brother. It was on her journey to where he had been when the literal apocalypse happened almost three years previously, when she met Lance and his group.

Lance was a year or so older than her and seemed to be the second-in-command of the small group of teens and young adults. There were seven people with him: Shiro, his fiancée Allura, her cousin Coran, Keith, Hunk, his girlfriend Shay, and Matt, thankfully.

Matt had been searching for Katie and their parents since everything started, and the two had a heartfelt grieving moment when she had to recall how they died, before they had to move on. Grief got people killed now. There was no time for grieving, for anything but surviving the night.

Katie easily integrated well with the group, becoming friends with Hunk and the other girls and grew very close to Lance. He was smart and strong and a great shot with any ranged weapon. He could hit his target with anything, from a slingshot to a bow to his rifle when they found the rare commodity of rifle ammo.

She knew if they had met under normal circumstances, she would not have been able to stand him, nor would she have ever fallen for him, but normal had been gutted and torn to pieces along with civilization. She didn’t try to think about that much.

Yet, here she was, three years later since she reunited with Matt, thinking about it and worrying about everything that had led up to this point. She, Coran and Allura had stayed in the bunker while the others went scouting, making sure they were in the clear from gangs, the military, and zombies. Coran had stayed because his cousin hadn’t been feeling well and was worried for her and the baby, and Katie stayed under orders to keep an eye on everything, though she had a feeling Lance just wanted her to be safe as well.

Although they were a couple, the two butted heads a lot when it came to what Katie could and shouldn’t do. Katie wanted to be with the scouting groups if Lance was there because the anticipation and waiting hurt more than the notion of watching something bad happen in front of her eyes. Lance would argue he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to her while scouting. She was an important member of the group, in his eyes, because she was clearly smarter than anyone there, including her own brother, by several leagues, and if they lost her, they would be scraping by like before they had met her.

Katie understood the sentiment, but she still fought it. She wasn’t weak! She could easily dispatch three zombies one after the other without worrying if they got too close to her, and she was fast enough to evade attacks. But no, Lance put his foot down each and every time, finding some other ways to make her stay in their temporary shelters. He often goaded into her staying to protect the ones who do stay because they need rest or are not well enough to protect themselves.

“It’s getting awfully late…” Coran commented, and Katie jumped in fright. She hadn’t heard him approach. “Allura and I started cooking a can of soup to share between the three of us until the rest of them return. Come on, you must be starving.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine, Coran.” She shook her head quickly, but even she knew he knew she was lying through her teeth. Her body was as taut as a bowstring, her hands shook, and she was pretty sure she was close to hyperventilating.

“They’ll be okay, Katie. We’ve all been through worse. It’s just a simple perimeter check.” Coran wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. Despite being only in his late-20s, he reminded her of an old uncle, and a bit of Nigel Thornberry with his hair and moustache he managed to grow.

“I know, Coran, I just… They’re not usually this late. What if something happened?” She could no longer tell which would be worse: death by zombie; or being caught by other less-than-friendly humans who would do anything from torture them for amusement to make slaves out of them. Humans killing them would be the kindest offer out of the possibilities, Katie figured, after witnessing all the other possibilities.

“We can’t worry about that but keep our chins up.” Coran said, gently steering the young woman to the back of the living space part of the bunker where Allura sat stirring the soup over an open fire, her pregnant belly protruding noticeably.

Since they had found out that Allura was carrying a baby inside of her, everyone in the group grew fiercely protective of the mother-to-be, much to her annoyance – although Katie knew Allura appreciated the sentiment – with the fathers-to-be, Shiro and Matt, being the biggest culprits. As the leader, Shiro had the final say on who would be doing what, and as the third in their poly relationship, Matt would be the swaying vote if his partners had opposing views. Once it was obvious Allura was pregnant - when her belly began to show - they both made her have all the light loads, the easier jobs, and she was not allowed to go on scouting missions until the baby was born.

Allura smiled warmly at Katie and moved to grab the small plastic bowls for the three of them. “Just in time. Should be at the perfect temperature now.”

Katie nodded slowly, taking the small bowlful of some random soup they had managed to scavenge around the bunker, and sat down beside her friend.

“Stop doubting their ability to survive, Katie.” Allura’s voice warned nonchalantly, making her jump. “If you fear the worst will come, then you will eventually create a self-fulfilling prophecy. We’ll worry once the sun really goes down. Only Shay has the flashlight that doesn’t need batteries, and we don’t know how long the others are going to last.”

“I’ve been bargaining with Hunk for days to let me make more batteryless flashlights, but he seems to want to wait until the ones with batteries all run out.” Katie pouted, sipping from the bowl. Allura was right, it was the perfect temperature.

“We might have a couple already-busted flashlights you could tinker with.” Coran suggested, drinking from his own bowl of soup.

“Yeah? Hand them over, I can start right now!” Katie said, putting down her bowl.

The two laughed. “Finish eating and I’ll get them.” Coran bargained.

Katie sighed, picking up the bowl again when they all heard a tap on the door. All three froze, heads snapping to attention towards the door at the front of the bunker.

Another tap, two quick pounds, and a kick followed, and the three melted in relief. Katie put her bowl down immediately and stood up, heading over to the door and quickly unblocked the door enough to let the group squeeze through.

Shay, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, Keith, then finally Lance slipped through the door with small bundles they picked up on the way. Hunk, Shay, and Keith began to reblock the door when it became obvious Shiro, Matt, and Lance were occupied calming down their girls. Katie didn’t say anything but grab both sides of Lance’s shaggy hair and pulling him down for a deep angry-relieved kiss, her arms quickly wrapping themselves around his head in a sort of trap to keep kissing him. Lance easily lifted her up so she could wrap her thin legs around his waist.

When they finally broke their lips away to breathe, almost desperately, Lance chuckled. “I’m sorry for worrying you, baby. We almost ran into trouble.”

“You’re a…” She kissed him chastely all over his grimy face between words. “Fucking asshole… Making me fucking… Worry like that!”

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll make it up to you, promise.” Lance tightened his grip on Katie, until their chests were flush against the other enough they could feel each other’s heartbeat. “We had to take a long way back after finding another camp a few miles away. Not close enough they’ll know we’re here, but we might have to leave sooner than we thought.”

She frowned but hid it by covering her face with Lance’s neck, feeling his strong pulse against her lips. She was just relieved to have his strong scent enveloping her, his warmth holding her, him living and breathing in front of her. This happened every time she wasn’t allowed to leave with them and they were even a minute later than usual.

“You fucking better make it up to me, jerk.” She grumbled against his skin, satisfied with the shiver she felt pass through him.

“After we eat.” He promised.

* * *

 

The bunker had rooms, which was better than most places they rested at. There was a bathroom as well, although with no running water, of course, and only two mattresses. Allura, Matt, and Shiro obviously took one, perks of being both the leader and future parents to a new generation. The other, after a long debate, was won by Lance and Katie, though she felt a bit bad making Shay sleep on the concrete floor. Although she wouldn’t say anything until it was confirmed, Katie felt sure Shay was going to be the next one pregnant if her random bouts of sickness was an indicator.

But Shay had her bear of a partner to cuddle with, and there were plenty of blankets to cushion the cold floor under them, so Katie couldn’t stay guilty for winning the extra mattress.

Lance and she put down their bags by the door and hid the larger weapons around them, keeping small knives by the mattress in the room, within arm’s reach. Lance lightly fell onto the mattress, bouncing a bit with a grin that would have made teenager-Katie blush.

“C’mere babe.” He stretched his arms out for her like a toddler asking to be picked up, but as soon as she was within grabbing distance, he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her slowly on the lips.

Katie’s hands cupped either side of Lance’s face, tracing the familiar scars and contours of both sides, before slowly trailing them down. Past his jaw, down his neck, his shoulders, his arms. Finally, they rested by his hips, and never once did the two break their kiss longer than for a gulp of air.

The two made out for a while, their hands outlining each other’s bodies intimately until Katie couldn’t stand it. She pulled away from Lance, laughing breathlessly when his head strained to recapture her lips until he realized she was sitting up, carelessly pulling her loose shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest. With the end of civilization came the end of wearing bras and other not-totally-necessary articles of clothing, and as soon as her own bra broke when she was sixteen, she threw it away and never looked for a replacement. It didn’t matter anyway, it wasn’t like she had big breasts, and Lance wasn’t one to complain. He still got to play with them.

Before she could start undoing her pants, Lance was wriggling under her, until suddenly he quickly sat up, pushing Katie onto her back with a quiet, surprised yelp. The sound quickly morphed into a quiet sigh of pleasure when Lance ground his hips against hers, her arms encircling her head. It was one of the only times she truly let him take complete control without a fight. After all, this was his apology for making her worry so much.

He took off his shirt in one fluid motion, and even in the dim moonlight, his dark skin looked godly, with every scar Katie could easily recount with how he got them. When he moved on to their pants, he leant forward, pressing their chests together and kissing along her jaw, ghost-like brushing his lips against the scar on her neck, as he shimmied his pants and boxers off. Then his hands tickled Katie’s sides, slowly, agonizingly slowly pulling her own pants and underwear off.

“C’mon, asshole.” She breathed, bucking her hips up once. “Apologize to me.”

“Anything for you.” She felt teeth graze her neck scars before his full bodyweight covered her, and they moved in sync.

One of Lance’s hands cupped her breast, pinching and pulling the nipple as she sighed in bliss, their bodies rocking against each other. The upside of getting together after the end of civilization was that both knew how to keep their voices low when they made love, unlike the other two couples. Not that anyone really cared if they heard a couple going at it. It was Hell-on-earth, and they all agreed any momentary bliss was better than fear and paranoia of a terrible tragedy about to happen at any moment.

Katie was brought out of her thoughts by a leg rubbing between her thighs, a gasp escaping her lips. Lance chuckled against her skin, the hand not playing with her breast reaching down to flick her clit playfully, earning another gasp.

She swatted his shoulder, leaning her head forward to lightly bite the closest protruding piece of flesh she could get to, which was his nose this time. “Stop with the foreplay and just fuck me, Lance.”

He chuckled quietly, the hand that was flicking her clit now rubbing it in a way that made Katie momentarily see stars, before she felt the head of his cock tease her entrance. “Only for you, my precious Pidgeon.” He said sweetly, thrusting into her. They didn’t care about condoms, or safe sex. What use was it when they could die the next morning, or when they probably wouldn't live long enough to suffer any STD they could have?

The first time they had made love, Katie had been apprehensive, scared, but desperate to feel the man she had fallen in love with. It had hurt, they were both inexperienced, and Lance had spent the entire time staring at her to make sure the pain wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle until she was comfortable.

Since then, it had gotten bearable, and Katie loved the feeling of Lance thrusting into her.

She grabbed Lance’s head and pulled him close, capturing his lips with her own and kissed him with the rhythm of his thrusts. They let little grunts and moans escape their lips and get swallowed by the other, over and over again. Katie raked her fingernails over his back, tracing the path of scars she had left on him as he thrusted harder and harder, his hands squeezing her breasts in a painful way that felt pleasurable.

Soon their grunts turned into pants and Lance was thrusting at a painful pace that she knew meant he was close to climaxing. Katie broke the kiss and latched her lips against his collarbone, sucking on the skin encouragingly.

That was all it took before Lance’s breath hitched and he came. Katie gasped as they both rode out his orgasm, but her lips never left his collarbone, biting it hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break skin.

“I love you, Katie.” Lance whispered as he slid his cock out of her, cupping her face tenderly. “God, I love you so fucking much.”

She returned the gesture, holding Lance’s face between her hands as they gazed into each other’s eyes sleepily. “I’ll never stop loving you, Lance.” She promised, kissing him chastely on the lips.

Lance continued to whisper sweet nothings to her, his words slurring as exhaustion seemed to set in for him and his eyelids drooped. Soon, they were both asleep, pleasant dreams filling the night for them both and allowing a brief moment of happiness between the young couple before reality would take over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ridiculously fun Week. The AUs were great fun to think about.  
> Even if this is a bit late, I still had fun writing all these one-shots for the prompts.


End file.
